candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Pearly White Plains
Pearly White Plains 'is the twenty-fourth episode of ''Candy Crush Saga. This is the sixth and final episode of World Four. This episode was released on March 25, 2013. The champion title for this episode is '''Fairy Godmother. Because of the badly (or smartly) designed board of Level 350, this episode is available to be voted as the Hardest Episode in the Game. Story Before episode: The episode begins with some candies falling from the sky and landing on Tooth Fairy's teeth. That does not hurt the teeth. Then, a giant Colour Bomb fell and damaged the Tooth Fairy's teeth. As a result, the Tooth Fairy becomes upset and complains to Tiffi that it is all the candy's fault. Tiffi replies that there is no problem with them and she can fix it by brushing them. After episode: Tiffi picks a toothbrush, brushes the teeth, and they become clean. New things *Nothing new is added. Levels *Easiest Levels: Level 343 and Level 336 *Hardest level: Level 350 Although it has some easy levels, this episode is considered very hard like Pastille Pyramid. It has some medium-hard levels such as 339, 340, 341, 345, and 349, and two harder levels, 347, and the notorious 350, which is an incredibly difficult jelly level and was voted several times as the hardest level of the whole game. All five candy order levels of this episode can be problematic and hard for some people (especially levels 341 and 347). This episode contains level 347, a very hard candy order level to collect 12 Special candies and 6 colours. If you create wrapped candies, you must collect 10. If you create colour bombs, you must collect 2. This is very hard and it is available to be voted as the hardest candy order level in the game (like 140, 149, 153, 208, 215, 245, 254, 257, 266, 341, 365, 392, 419, 421, 425, 427, 438, 452 and 453). There are 6 jelly levels , 5 candy order levels , 3 ingredients levels , and 1 timed level . Check out the gallery/directory below for links to specific levels within this episode! Trivia *About 10 days before the release of the episode, King made an announcement that this episode had been released. Many fans rushed onto the game only to find there were still only 335 levels. It turned out they accidentally made that post too early as they were so excited about the release. *Level 343 is the timed level with the longest time limit (3 minutes). *This is the second episode to have 3 words in it. First being Easter Bunny Hills. *Level 347 used to require 2 Color bomb + Wrapped Candy combos with a Chocolate Spawner in the middle. Now, it requires 10 Wrapped Candies and 2 Color bombs, with a Chocolate Spawner moved to the second-last line. *This episode contains many four-colored levels, which of the levels 336, 337, 341, and level 344. *Level 350 is the hardest level in the game. *Level 341 can be the hardest level with four colours. *All Candy Order Levels are on non-levels in this episode. *There is a pattern in this episode for jelly levels with 2 levels apart or 4: 2 Levels Apart: Levels 336, 338, 340 and 342. 4 Levels Apart: Levels 342, 346 and 350. *Like Sour Salon, all Jelly levels are even-numbered. *This episode starts with a very easy level, Level 336 and ends up with an Insanely Hard level,Level 350 Gallery/Directory File:9159855470 18ddffb166.jpg|Facebook Version File:Pearly-white-plains-episode-24.jpg|Before story Toothfairyafetr.png|After story Level_336.png|Level 336 - |link=Level 336 Level_337.png|Level 337 - |link=Level 337 Level_338.png|Level 338 - |link=Level 338 Level_339.png|Level 339 - |link=Level 339 Level_340.png|Level 340 - |link=Level 340 Level_341.png|Level 341 - |link=Level 341 Level_342.png|Level 342 - |link=Level 342 Level_343.png|Level 343 - |link=Level 343 Level_344.png|Level 344 - |link=Level 344 Level_345.png|Level 345 - |link=Level 345 Level_346.png|Level 346 - |link=Level 346 Level_347.png|Level 347 (Old) - |link=Level 347 Level 347 new.jpg|Level 347 (New) - |link=Level 347 Level_348.png|Level 348 - |link=Level 348 Level_349.jpg|Level 349 - |link=Level 349 Level_350.png|Level 350 - |link=Level 350 Category:Episodes Category:World Four Category:Released Episodes of 2013